


为了避雨而误入（？）奇怪地方的故事

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: BDSM？ [2]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 某种意义上综合了朋友点梗的产物，调教主题的爱情旅馆与好奇心旺盛的龙鬼以及一直以来都拿自己的天然呆男友没办法的光我，应该是轻度SM？
Relationships: Gaoh Ryuki/Narushima Koga
Series: BDSM？ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750114
Kudos: 5





	为了避雨而误入（？）奇怪地方的故事

看着屋子里的装潢，光我终于想起为什么楼下收银处是有挡板还给选房间的了，他暗暗后悔同意让龙鬼在这里选订包夜房间，可是钱都花了……靠！那个臭小子，等会洗完澡找他算账去！光我脱下身上被暴雨打湿的衣物挂在衣架上，非常豪迈的光着身子走进浴室：“喂龙鬼，我先洗了，你别跟我抢！”

“好——的，那我晚点洗。”光我不知道，站在他身后仔细打量着房间的龙鬼此刻正一眨不眨地盯着他的背影看。急着冲澡的他更不知道的是，龙鬼早在选房间的时候就晓得这里是做什么的了，而且也有了计划......

抛开那些奇奇怪怪的一般人不会放在浴室里的各色道具（光我：为什么浴室里会有防水垫子啊喂！？那边那个机器是个啥啊？！）不说，这家旅馆的设施还是相当不错的，水温也很好调节，洗澡用的洗发露沐浴液（无视旁边的润滑液的话）也有好几种选项，虽然光我不在意（？）就是了......怎么可能不在意啊，光我嘴角抽搐着挑了好半天才勉强找出个不那么膈应人的标签上功能正常的香型，强忍着继续吐槽的欲望开始洗头，顺带第不知几次后悔为什么要顺着龙鬼的意思来。“啧，这地方看着膈应死了......”光我拿起了淋浴喷头开始冲刷自己的头发，“早点洗完出去吧——嗯？”

摘去眼镜脱掉衣服的龙鬼不知何时推开门走了进来，不仅关上门还把立在一旁的放水软垫放倒在地上，又从身后抱住了还在冲洗头发的光我：“光我，来做吧？”

洗头洗到一半脸上都是水不能睁眼也不好说话的光我：“......”他从龙鬼的双臂中勉强伸出胳膊抹了把脸刚想冷静一下就又听见了不得了的话。

“你不说话我就当你同意啦！”

“我他妈没同意唔——”光我尚未说完的话被龙鬼熟练地推回了喉咙里，他本想继续抗议的唇舌也早已被吻封住，只能勉强从喉咙里发出些许抗议的气音，但很快就连这样的声音也发不出了。原本被抓在手里的淋浴喷头掉在瓷砖上，持续喷出的热水冲去了他脸上残存的泡沫，顺带也让他脚下一滑摔进龙鬼怀里，屁股碰上了个又热又硬的东西。

龙鬼愉快地抱着他往后一倒，正好掉在之前铺好的垫子上。沾了水的垫子很滑，让人根本没法好好起身，光我如是想着，非常不爽的试图推开龙鬼：“唔！够了，你别......闹......”这家伙怎么就亢奋起来了？

“嗯......我没有闹啊......”龙鬼抱着男友，在他的脖子上亲了一下，“可是光洗澡很无聊吧，你看，这里有这——么多东西，试一下不好吗？”

“哈？我可没兴趣陪你胡闹啊——？！你是狗吗，咬我干嘛！”

“光我，桌上的手册可是写着这里是最适合情侣过夜的地方了，而且很推荐浴室的！”

“什么！？你怎么啥都信啊，给我放开！靠，我数三下，你再不起唔！唔......”

龙鬼叼住了光我一边耳垂，用牙齿细细碾磨起来。热气喷洒在银发青年敏感的耳后，让他瞬间软了腰，完全忘却自己原本要抗议的事情，只能努力先把压在他身上的黑发青年推开，虽然这努力在龙鬼面前也实在算不得什么，反倒像是调情，至少在龙鬼看来就是这样的。他伸手把光我的腿架在自己肩上，从一旁的架子上一把抓过好几瓶液体，随便扫了一眼标签就非常大度地全部打开倒在被他压在身下的银发青年线条分明的胸脯和腹部上，不顾对方反抗地用手抹开，涂在下半身没照顾到的地方，重点照顾起慢慢抬头的分身和紧致的缝隙，可谓熟练地挑逗起恋人的敏感处。与恋人肌肤相亲的确会让人心跳加速，龙鬼咬着光我的耳垂，听着他逐渐失控的可爱声音餍足地伸手探入许久不成拜访的幽径，指尖故意划过敏感的囊袋和会阴，激起阵阵颤栗与忽然拔高的泣音。

好像还不太够？龙鬼伸手又随便够了一大瓶画满了粉红桃心和花朵的可疑液体，拧开瓶盖通通倒在光我的鼠蹊部，利用自己的体重和位置优势压制住被突如其来的冰凉感受本能地反抗他动作的恋人，继续扩张。啊，书上说单纯的这样做太无趣了，光我一定是因为觉得无聊才不想和我做的……那个好像不错？

“你他妈给我放手——我操！？卧王龙鬼你给我放啊啊啊啊啊？！不……不要……我错了……不要……啊……呜呜唔——”比手指冷硬许多的硅胶软管在润滑液的帮助下以令人惊叹的效率直通深处，大量清水混着机器自配的润滑液冲洗着柔嫩的肠道内侧。被堵住的入口让液体无法流出，只能缓慢积累在银发青年的体内。随着大量液体被注入，原本肌肉线条明显的腹部逐渐开始显出弧度，最后竟变得像是颇有初现孕肚的妇人一般鼓胀起来。肠道内的充实感，身上的滑腻润肤露，还有身前身后来自压制他的那个男人的不断刺激，都让光我恨的咬牙切齿……虽然更多的是因为理智让他不想发出太多的羞耻声音罢了。

“光我现在看起来就像是怀了我们的宝宝一样呢，但是没有出奶，真可惜，”也不知龙鬼这次又是从哪里学来的这些话的，“嗯，差不多了？我记得是这个按钮……”

“呜……！”随着一阵机器声，光我能仿佛感觉到体内偏凉的液体不断充满再抽干，不断刺激着柔软敏感的内壁，无时不刻的重击着他最为脆弱的地方。这绝对不对，虽然因为龙鬼干的好事目光所及之处只有天花板上浅色的瓷砖，光我还是能感觉到对方紧贴着自己的身体发烫，手的位置也很不妙：“龙鬼你给我放开，别挤啊——很痛哎你个混蛋！”才不爽咧！光我在心里对自己嘶吼，别为这种事情爽起来啊……

“啊？可是，光我有了小宝宝的话，这里应该会有奶才对啊？还是说我挤错地方了……”龙鬼的目光向下，落在了银发青年腿间相当精神的物件上，灵光一闪，伸手摸了过去。

“操！你啊——啊……啊……停下……来……”重要的性器被抚慰的快感彻底淹没了光我的理智，让他不顾羞耻地大声呻吟起来，“哈啊、哈啊啊……嗯！不……我，我要……唔嗯——”

“不行哦，只有光我舒服太不公平了……”龙鬼突然停下了抚慰的动作，在一旁的机器上按了几下，在抽水声和光我不能自抑的低吼声中笑着亲了亲流下生理性眼泪的光我，“不是说要冲澡的吗？我们一起吧。”

“啊……哈……可……可恶……”虽然离高潮尚有一段距离，前端原本源源不断的快感突然停下，再加上后面因为那怪异的机器而激发的排泄欲，僵持不下的矛盾感不能被解决、浑身酥软无力的事实让他几欲抓狂，“你这、啊嗯……你这家伙……给我，啊，等着……”

“嗯，我等你。”专心替光我收拾下身狼藉的龙鬼显然没有认真听他想说什么。虽然机器把已经把脏东西都洗干净抽走了，光我身上润滑用的特殊油脂却实在碍事，他想了想，从光我之前拿洗发水的地方拿出一瓶新的、带着粉嫩鲜亮的标签的沐浴露挤了很多在自己手上和光我身上，半扶半抱的带着还在为刚才的羞耻事件震惊而低声骂骂咧咧的光我走到淋浴间，愉快的打开了最大的淋浴花洒，让温热的水冲刷两人因为情欲和燥热而出汗的身体。龙鬼温柔地抱着光我，看似小心的替他擦洗身体，实则刻意的顺着恋人的腰线上下抚摸玩弄，给他的敏感点上加了不少刺激。“舒服吗？”龙鬼抱住光我，在他发红敏感的耳边轻轻吹气，“光我真狡猾啊，什么都不需要做就可以舒服了……”他掰开眼前结实的臀瓣，让还在颤颤巍巍地试图吐干净灌肠液的柔软入口直接暴露在热水中，遭受新一轮的冲刷。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊？！你他妈唔——”

龙鬼用一个热吻堵住了光我的咒骂，熟练地伸入舌头，灵巧的舌尖顶开银发青年意图拒绝并咬紧的牙关，舔舐他的上颚，追逐他的舌头，以玩闹般的动作逼着对方与自己唇舌交缠交换唾液。 趁着光我还瘫软在他身上，龙鬼纵着自己挺立已久的欲望微微向前，贴在光我顶端已经流出不少透明液体的柱体轻轻磨蹭了几下，随即敏锐地察觉的了光我的剧烈颤抖。好像有点过分了？不行，还不够。龙鬼一刻也不能等下去了，他抱起光我，让对方背靠着浴室浅色的瓷砖分开腿就想做点什么。

冰凉的瓷砖和被挤压的不适感让原本晕乎乎的光我猛然回神，他刚想动手揍龙鬼一拳就被身后猛然充实的感觉激得尖叫了一声：“呃唔——！”可是他的声音被龙鬼堵住了。对光我来说更糟糕的是，龙鬼趁着他下意识张嘴要叫的时候把舌头伸进了口腔深处，连他呼吸的节奏都彻底把握住，逼着他和自己一起上下起伏。不知为何，现在光我能清晰的感觉到龙鬼紧紧抱着他不停进出的每一个细节，也晓得自己的后庭此刻显然已经被撑开得一丝褶皱也无，随着身前人每一次抽插而不断在空虚与饱胀之间往复，可前端却备受冷落……他实在是忍受不住了，勉强抬起手够着自己的欲望，开始上下抚弄起来。

两人的嘴唇终于分开的时候，湿润的唇间扯出了一丝银线，很快就被淋浴花洒里涌出的热水冲刷而去。龙鬼紧了紧自己用来托举光我的双臂，更加用力的把他顶在瓷砖上固定住，开始最后的冲刺。交往以来的默契让光我知道这家伙快去了，出于报复的心理他有些刻意的收紧了穴口，刺激起了恋人：“呼……呼……怎么啦？没力气了？啊……要不要我来……呃嗯嗯嗯？！”

全神贯注于操翻光我的龙鬼咬了口他的耳垂以示惩罚，空出一只手握住了光我自我抚慰的手和他一起动作起来。光我早已到达临界点的欲望根本无法再经受太多刺激，气得他一口咬在龙鬼的肩上，射了出来。龙鬼随即加大了冲刺的力度和速度，最终以一次深入中出结束了这一回合。

草草冲洗过后，两人裹着浴巾一前一后走出了浴室，期间光我好几次非常不爽的拒绝了龙鬼想要抱他去床上的请求，后者垂头丧气的走开，乖乖去搭理两人被雨淋湿的衣服。

好不爽啊，光我皱着眉头趴在床上想，这家伙怎么这么能折腾啊！？“嘶——可恶……”他咬着牙翻了个身，“这个混蛋，你给我等着——”目光所及之处是床头柜上酒店工作人员留下的“道具清单”，看完之后光我只觉得脑海中有一盏小灯“啪”的一声亮了起来。也该让我来一次了吧，他这样想着，从床头柜捞出一副豹纹包布的情趣手铐，虽然不够结实，不过也够了吧？

事实证明自信过头是会给人带来大麻烦的，被双手向后铐在房间一角的钢管上的光我就是个很好的例子。

“靠！放开我！龙鬼！”

对恋人的低吼充耳不闻的龙鬼慢吞吞的在光我之前打开的床头柜里翻了翻，摸出了几根带扣的皮带，一些粉色的跳蛋和一卷不知为何在这里的、办公用非强力胶带，这才慢慢踱步回到因为被拷着而有些站不稳的光我身边：“明明是光我不好啦，”他拿起皮带扣住光我的腿，让他只能羞耻的靠在钢管上半蹲着展开双腿，“是光我先偷袭我的，”四个跳蛋被分别贴在了银发青年的乳珠上，两边各有一对用胶带固定住，刚刚好夹住浅色的小点，“太淘气可不好哦。”剩下三个错落有致地被安置在了青年半硬的阴茎上。

“你够了，我不就开个玩笑唔——”

天知道龙鬼什么时候把口塞也拿来了，红色的球体挡住了银发青年剩下的狡辩，也掩住了他随后略带崩溃抽泣的呻吟：龙鬼一次性把所有开关都打开了。青年挣扎着想要逃离这种令人崩溃的快感欲潮，可始作俑者显然不打算这么快就结束对他的惩戒，反而折回床头柜旁拿出了一串紫色硅胶做的圆珠，涂上草莓味的润滑剂，一颗一颗填进他还在试图从不久前的性事中恢复过来的小口中。

“唔——呜呃唔呜？！”在这样糟糕的刺激下，光我的前端很快就有了复苏的迹象，更别提他不断遭受刺激的胸前居然也开始有些微妙的快感，一点一点蚕食着他本就不多的理智。

“舒服吗光我？”

“唔！”

“光我这样也很可爱呢，我不讨厌想挑战我的光我哦！”龙鬼一脸无辜地笑了起来，“不过做错事就要接受惩罚嘛。别那样看我啊，我会很想……啊，我现在就想抱你了。”

“唔唔呜——”

持续性挤压着前列腺的串珠被抽出来了，取而代之的是龙鬼硬得吓人的阴茎。这一次他并没有太急着要动，反而非常悠闲地欣赏起光我被跳蛋折磨的狼狈样子。之前好奇之下翻阅的介绍讲的很清楚，这种时候不能动的太快，于是好学的龙鬼决定按照说明书的建议，调大震动功率，看看光我是什么反应。

“唔唔唔唔！？嗯呜！”光我因为愈发激烈的刺激而猛然绷紧的身体让还深埋其中的龙鬼也受了不少影响，那种又疼又爽的感觉让人有点上瘾。龙鬼这样想着，拿起那堆遥控器，一口气全部开到最高档。

脆弱处愈发剧烈的振动让光我完全无法思考别的事情，被堵住的嘴让他既不能斥骂龙鬼，也不能放声呻吟疏解积累的不适感。最糟糕的是，这些东西还真让他很有感觉，可他没法够着自己的……龙鬼那小子也……可恶！对满足情欲的渴求大过理智的光我本能的用力扭动起来，挣扎着想要挣脱束缚，而只是用来增添情趣的道具显然并不能敌过经常锻炼的年轻人的力气。

“啪！”原本就没有扣好的皮带被挣开了，光我用恢复自由的腿勾住了还沉浸在刚才的紧致感中的龙鬼，把他拖向自己的身体。

“唔嗯——！哈啊……我，我知道了……哎？光我怎么挣开的——”

“喀嗒”光我无意识乱动的时候把情趣手铐上的紧急脱出按钮撞在了钢管上，手铐也掉下来了。恢复自由的光我此刻完全没兴趣考虑别的，只记得伸手用力抱住龙鬼的肩膀和脖子，掐着他的肉示意他继续。

“……光我这是在诱惑我吗？”龙鬼只觉脑袋里“嗡”的一声有什么东西被关掉了，他用力托起紧紧缠着他的光我走到钢管后的镜子前，“啊啊，好紧……你是在诱惑我吧！那么，我开动了！”他突然拔出自己尚不能满足的下身，把被身后突如其来的空虚感充斥、来不及反应的光我翻了个身，让他趴在镜子上抬起腰，一挺而入到光我敏感的深处。

“唔唔唔？！”冰冷的触感似乎总能唤回光我的理智，可这回他实在是没有心情去抵抗了，追寻快感的本能驱使着他自己扭动着迎合恋人的疼爱。

嘴里哈出的热气把镜子里的脸遮住了，可是光我知道，自己此刻的样子一定糟糕透顶。如果能看见镜子里的景象，说不定会看见自己通红的脸颊和满是春光的湿漉双眼，不必亲眼看见真是太好了。眼睁睁看着自己被身后那家伙操得眼泪汪汪带来的羞耻感在理智与情欲抗衡的缝隙间膨胀，让他从胸口到脚尖都被矛盾的快感压得毫无动弹的余力。如浪潮般的感官刺激一次次在他体内爆发，让他不自觉地收紧再放松自己的肌肉，成功地给还在自己身后运动的龙鬼带来更多新奇的体验。

“哈……哈……光我……喜欢？”

“唔呼……唔！”要你管！给我拿掉这些碍事东西！

“我也最喜欢光我了！嗯哈……要去了！光我，要接好啊——”

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯——”

体内深处被温热的东西填满那种刺激不论多少次都实在是让人难以忍受，光我早已被跳蛋振动刺激得不断滴水的前端立刻缴械投降，在镜子上留下了白色的痕迹。

操……高潮过后的冷静期里恢复理智的光我脸贴着镜子愣愣的看着自己因为刚才剧烈的高潮而失去控制的傻脸只觉得自己丢人到爆。他试图扶着镜子站起来，可这回腿却不听指挥的直打颤，连伸直都很困难。他试了好几次，可最多也只能做到用颤抖的手指扯开胶带，扔掉那些一刻不停地对他施加刺激的讨厌玩意。体力告罄的光我在勉强处理掉那些道具（尽可能扔得远些）之后就无力的贴着镜子歪坐在地上，自以为恶狠狠地（其实很色气）瞪着愉悦的收拾着地上的道具的龙鬼。

丝毫没有被影响的龙鬼收拾完毕，走过来把他公主抱着带去浴室一番（chi）清（dou）理（fu），准备泡澡。不知怎的，光我回忆起了之前刚刚借住在山下社长家时两人还不熟的样子，那时候好像还为洗澡水的事情吵过架？后来关系好起来倒是会互相帮忙搓背来着……嗯？

“……龙鬼。”这种情况下光我也顾不得自己沙哑的喉咙了。

“嗯？怎么啦？是水太热了吗？”

“我他妈为什么要和你一起泡澡。”光我有些辛苦地扭动了一下，毫不意外自己身下某人的物件又开始变硬，有点糟糕的顶着他的会阴和阴茎，“你特么能不能消停会，别搞了行不行……操，别摸了，呃……别……”

“明明是光我不好嘛……贴得这么近……嗯，我不想在这种时候忍耐了……”龙鬼从背后抱住光我，把脸贴在在他的后脑上，用力呼吸起来。怕痒的地方被热气蒸熏让光我忍不住一个激灵，扶着浴缸边就要起身离开。

龙鬼并没有给他这个机会。

光我才刚半离水面就觉得腰上一紧，身体一沉，竟然又坐了回去，而且非常“巧”地坐在了那有点糟糕的地方……“你……啊！停！我不……啊，不想……”

龙鬼一手捉住还在挣扎的光我，一手扶起自己发硬的下体，借着光我的体重一举深入，一下抵在了最敏感的地方。

“呃！？”光我本能地想要起身躲避，可注满热水的浴缸限制了他的动作，反而让他在不断挣扎中愈发深陷于与身后人的纠缠中……

浴室的地板上溅了不少水，可浴缸里的两人显然都无心去考虑这些细枝末节了。深知自己现在根本不能抵抗的光我干脆放松下来，把自己的体重全部压到龙鬼身上，任由那家伙抱着他自下而上缓缓抽送摩挲，一手抓着浴缸边，一手配合着龙鬼的动作把玩起自己再次抬头的性器。压抑的喘息声和浴缸里水溅出的声音一起在浴室里回响。

“光我……好喜欢光我……嗯，这里也好……那边也是……好喜欢……”龙鬼轻轻叼住光我发红的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻吹气。

“哈……哈啊……你够了……啊，给我……哈……快结……束唔——”

“嗯——” 在一起这么一段时间，龙鬼已经学会分辨光我什么时候是真的生气需要顺毛了，现在还不到那个时候，他抱住光我，在他的侧脸和脖子上亲了又亲，“可——是，光我的里面又紧又热，吸着我不让我走啊——”

“你这家伙！给我唔——”光我猛然扭头，这才发现龙鬼的脸离他比想象的还要近，而对方并没有要放过这个占他便宜的机会。

长时间的深吻带来的是渐渐缺氧激发的无意识的紧绷与诡异的快感，在眼前一片白光中释放的光我并不晓得自己高潮的样子有多诱人。龙鬼抱着瘫软在他怀里的光我，最后抽送了几次，低喘着释放了自己。他亲了亲昏昏沉沉的光我，自认为这次的惊喜约会很成功，下次一定要多多翻阅那些杂志才行，说不定有光我更喜欢的呢？

至于后来光我发现了龙鬼到底是从哪学来这些鬼东西之后的反应嘛......纸制品和蕾丝布料混着落叶什么的一起烧火烤红薯还真不错呢，只可惜皮革制品不能这样烧，也不知道剪碎了扔掉行不行。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实结尾处有暗示几个我忘记加进去的道具了......写着写着改大纲是不是不太好啊......下次一定改，一定改（x）


End file.
